


The Thief and the Moon

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 流浪貓葛雷夫/作家紐特，AU，one-shot。





	The Thief and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> * [靈感來源](https://twitter.com/sarperduman/status/868103688556081152)
> 
> * Title is from The Thief And The Moon by Shawn James.

 

　　野貓葛雷夫自他有記憶以來便在流浪。混跡街頭這麼多年，確實不是一隻好惹的貓，通常來說也不屑於人類施捨的食物，因為他自己有本事捕老鼠、到溪邊抓魚、進草叢找可食的野莓。他總是有辦法用自己的方式活下去，不用仰賴他人。他曾度過苦日子、重傷病痛、飢寒交迫；但如今那些點點經驗和過去成就今日的他，他會更堅強，也只能會，因為他沒有其他資本讓自己優渥了。  
　　他那晚看到一個機會，不為別的，只為維持這副皮囊的存亡。為什麼這麼做？那是因為這是他此生唯一會做的事情。

　　那年輕人閣樓房間裡的窗口未掩，窗簾一晃一晃的。那讓葛雷夫想起在西邊的廣場，有一些人類總喜歡往裡面拋金幣許願的蓄水池；那窗簾像蓄水池源源不斷的水波。  
　　葛雷夫呢？葛雷夫只是一隻貓，但他仍是有願望的。  
　　他不知道那時他到底想從閣樓裡獲得什麼，那夜微風舒適、月色明亮、滴雨未落，理應是個值得暗自慶幸的一日－－又能僥倖苟活一回了。應該是食物，他回想。但可能又不是，因為當他正式成為一位入侵者後，那個閣樓裡實際上根本沒有吃的。是怎樣的想法與天真，讓他窩在那位青年簡單的床舖上與他共眠，他至今未能知曉。那個答案應該在那夜裡就被其他飢餓的野貓給吞食了，或者趁著夜深人靜時被盜獵了，也可能是那晚一無所獲的死神作為替代給帶走了。  
　　更可能的，也許就像人類往蓄水池投入的一枚枚硬幣，那個想法和舉措乘載的是希望，儘管那是一樣他數度認為自己未曾擁有、也永遠不會保有的事物。

　　於是黎明了，新的回憶又開始了。

 

 

＃Bonus：  
　　葛雷夫貓給紐特做肉球按摩，也做頸枕。不是大家的頸枕，只是紐特的頸枕。  
　　西瑟斯曾經有一次試圖把葛雷夫作為頸枕，還沒抱起來便率先被抓了五下。正當西瑟斯想對葛雷夫動粗時，紐特把葛雷夫摟進懷裡說，牠不是故意的，只是被你嚇著了，你別記恨。然後用一個可憐兮兮的眼神看哥哥。西瑟斯在被紐特眼神融化的同時，恰好瞄到葛雷夫那雙不應該有什麼情緒表露的茶色貓眼露出得意的神情。  
　　紐特最寵我了。

 

 

May 27, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
